Love Triangle
by WeasleyChick
Summary: I got a new name, here is the same old fic...I should read it but I wanted to quickly upload a fic! I am positive this is H/G and R/H!


A/N: Ok here is the whole shebang.I hope it will help in some way or something well R/R!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Harry lay awake in his four poster bed just thinking about the new day, he wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous. Beside him he heard Ron turn in his bed and he whispered  
"Ron you awake"  
No answer so Harry assumed he was just turning in his sleep. Harry got up and went downstairs to the common room to find Ginny sitting there looking very sad.  
"Ginny, what are you doing awake and er-whats wrong?"  
"Oh Harry, you startled me, its nothing really I just I just.oh Harry its not fair why can't." She was cut off by the noise of someone coming down the stairs from the girl's rooms. Harry turned around to see Hermione.  
"What are you two doing awake?" she asked  
"Well I was too excited or nervous I dunno which one so I came downstairs to find Ginny down her."  
"Well Ginny why are you down here at 1 in the morning?"  
"I, well see, it's just that, oh I can't say it.not with Harry standing there."  
Harry turned to walk away when Ginny come behind him and turned him around and kissed him. Harry was so taken aback that he pushed her away and sat own in the nearest chair. Ginny just stood there looking at Harry, Hermione looking as though she was about to scream.  
"Ginny, I mean uh why did, you uh WHAT? Even I can't understand this."  
"OK here is the story, you all probably know IO have liked Harry fro the longest time, but I really wanted him to ask me to the Yule Ball, last year I only went with Neville because he asked me and I felt bad since you had already turned around, I don't know why I kissed Harry, I don't know what came over me I just hope you aren't mad at me Harry."  
"Well Ginny, I am not mad at you at all, it's just that well I like someone else and I knew you liked me but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"HARRY, who do you like?????" Hermione said surprised. "You told me just yesterday you didn't like anyone, and was hoping that anyone would ask you."  
"Well I lied ok, I really like well I like you Hermione.and since tomorrow is the day that I was going to ask you to go with me."  
"Oh Harry its not that I wouldn't want to go with you, its just that well, I wanted to go with Ron, no offense or anything."  
"WHAT? RON?-"  
Harry was cut off because at that moment he came down the stairs  
"Oh Hermione I would love to go with you to the Yule Ball, I have had a crush on you ever since I met you I just hid it from everyone."  
"Well Ginny I guess that leaves you and me, I guess we can go together, I mean if you aren't mad at me now or anything."  
"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE" came a voice from upstairs, it was George.  
"Will you little love birds go back to bed so we can all get some sleep tonight??? I mean come on just say ok we are all going to go the Yule ball with whoever, so just get over yourselves alright? SHEESH FRED I tell ya I am so glad we are over ourselves."  
Everyone started back up there stairs without another word, but that night Hermione, Ginny and Ron slept the best they ever had before, but Harry was as sad as could be, Hermione DIDN'T like him, had he read the signs wrong, oh well. Harry went back to sleep, and the next morning everything went wrong.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The next morning Harry woke up to find that everyone had already gone downstairs. When he got down to the common room Ron and Hermione were sitting together holding hands. "I guess they are a couple now" thought Harry.  
"Hey Harry! Yoru finally up! I have been waiting for you, I really wanted to talk to you" Said Ron  
"Well what is it Ron?"  
"Well you see Hermione and I are a couple now, we hope that is doesn't' screw up our friendship! We really like eachother and wouldn't want to hurt you in anyway!"  
"Well why would it ruin our friendship unless you tow are planning on ditching me all the time."  
"Well then that is ok, but I think that Ginny has something to tell you! She is waiting outside the portrait hole!"  
Harry Walked outside the portrait hole, since the Fat Lady wasn't there, he got out easily, and found Ginny pacing back and forth.  
"Hi Ginny"  
"Hi Harry, I ummm wanted to umm tell you that umm I uhhh, well-"  
"What is it Giny?"  
"Well, will you go out with me? I know that you said that you uhh well that you didn't like me but I thought that maybe since Hermione is going out with Ron now that you might well umm want to"  
Harry was so excited, and he didn't know why. Had he liked Ginny all along? Did he really have feelings for her? He couldn't...he just couldn't, or could he?  
"Well Ginny I am flatterd, I would love to go out with youi!"  
"Oh Harry I am so excited!"  
Ginny Ran and gave Harry a big hug. Harry kissed her on the cheek and they walked back in the common room together holding hands.(A/N ok your probably wondering what the big problem is, but its coming, its coming....)  
"HARRY!! Why are you holding my sister's hand?? You two better not be going out, that is just not allowed ok, don't ask me why!!"  
"But Ron, Harry and I are friends, I am not 5 anymore you can't tell me what to do..."  
"OH WELL WATCH ME GINNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY YES HARRY!" Ron slapped his sister across the face!  
"RON, you son of a B-"  
"RON, how could you hit your sister like that, I am starting to wonder why I liked you!!" With that Hermione ran upstairs, with Ginny running behind her holding her face in her hands.  
"OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!!"  
With that Harry Ron upstairs to his room. Ron was left standing there looking shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was just standing there in shock of what he had done. Why had he hit his sister like that? He hadn't meant to hurt her; he was just overwhelmed with what was going on.  
"HARRY! WAIT! WE NEED TO TALK! PLEASE!" Ron yelled up the stairs.   
After no one came down Ron went up to his room to find Harry holding Ginny! She was crying in his arms. When Harry saw Ron he patted Ginny on the shoulder and pointed at Ron. Ginny looked over and then ran out of the room crying.  
"I can't believe that you would hit your sister Ron! That is so immature."  
"I know Harry its just that I was so mad, but its all ok I guess. I was just mad and-" Harry cut him off  
"It still gives you no right to hit your sister!!"  
"I know it's just that I-"  
"I don't want to hear any excuses Ron, just leave me alone!!" With those words Harry left his room and went down to the common room to find that Hermione was there writing something very fast and messy on a piece of parchment.  
"What are you writing Hermione?"  
"A note to Ron, this should explain everything to that.that..."  
"Calm down Hermione, I think that he is sorry for what he did, but I still don't understand why he did it! I think that we should find out before you give him that note. Here let me write him a note." Harry proceeded to write the following:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hermione and I really want to know WHY you hit your sister. No excuses, just WHY! And if there was something anyone did to make you do it.  
  
Harry  
  
Just as Harry finished writing Ron came down the stairs. Harry gave Ron the note as he headed out of the portrait hole down to breakfast. Hermione gave Ron a glare and headed up to the 4th year dormitory to find Ginny and see what happened to her.  
Ron read the letter from Harry, which made him really start to think. (This is Ron's POV) Why had I hit my sister? I think it was out of anger. I never thought that my own best friend would ever try to hurt my sister. But he hadn't hurt her .I mean he would though, they would eventually break up and Ginny would be crushed, and it would have all been done by HARRY! But then again, I mean if they really liked eachother, but I thought Harry liked Hermione, I mean how could he just love 2 people like that? All these questions were going through Ron's head. He was very confused, but decided he would write back to Harry and tell him as best as he could WHY!  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
In response to your question, my best answer I can give you is that I was worried you would hurt Ginny, and I don't want anyone to hurt my little sister. I know that you would never mean to but girls can be very emotional, and since Ginny is the only girl, and youngest, I try to be the best brother I can to her. I guess my real reason why I hit her is that I was scared for my sister and it came out in anger. Well I need to go talk to my sister. I hope that you will understand someday.  
  
Ron  
  
Ron folded up the letter he wrote and preceded down to dinner. When he reached the Great Hall he went over to the Gryffindor table and gave the note to Harry, but before he sat down he whispered to his sister and they went back outside. All the Gryffindors were following Ron and Ginny with their eyes. The rumors had obviously already gotten to everyone in Gryffindor. When Ron and Ginny got outside, he explained everything to Ginny. She understood but was still a little upset that he had actually slapped her across the face. Next thing Harry and Hermione came up to them.  
"Uh Ron?"  
"Yeah"  
"Hermione and I forgive you, we know that you are very protective of Ginny. We accept your apology and would love to be your friends-"  
"AND MORE!" piped in Hermione. Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
"Uh Ginny? Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure Harry."  
"ALONE"  
" Oh, we get it! Sorry Harry, see you in Transfigurations!" Ron and Hermione walked off to class hand-on-hand.  
"You were saying Harry?"  
"Oh yeah, well this is kind of hard for me." `Oh no' Ginny thought, `he is going to say that our relationship really isn't going to work out'  
"Well, Ginny, its just that I think that I have feelings for you now too, I mean I think that all along I have liked you somewhere back, deep in my heart, which was being covered up by my silly little crush." `YES YES YES' thought Ginny.  
"That is great Harry, does that mean that we are really a couple?"  
"Yeah I think it does"  
"Well that is just great, I can't wait to go tell.Hi Ron, were you listening to our conversation?"  
"No, I just walked up to see if Harry had seen my wand...I dropped it somewhere."  
"Oh yeah I forgot, here you go Ron."  
"Well I guess you two are a couple now huh? Who would have ever thought? My best friend and my sister?" Ron smiled at the two and walked off to class followed by Harry and Ginny, who both had a sparkle in their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
